It is known to provide a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) having an electric machine and an internal combustion engine (ICE) connected in parallel to a driveline of the vehicle.
The vehicle may be operated in an electric vehicle (EV) mode in which torque to the driveline is provided exclusively by the electric machine. Alternatively the vehicle may be operated in a parallel mode in which torque is provided to the driveline by the ICE and electric machine.